


The Amalgamation of Lifetimes

by Sethrine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Connor, Confusion, Curiosity, Cute, Cyborg!Reader, Dog adoption, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Intimate Connection, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other, Partnership, Piano, Running Away, Service Dogs, Short & Sweet, Surprises, Sweet, Tattoos, Teasing, Tenderness, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: A Collection of Detroit: Become Human fics and snippets I've written on Tumblr.Angst, fluff, smut, and everything in-between.::Newly Added::8. Markus sets out the perfect evening for a perfect proposal.9. After some joyous news, you release your excitement through playing piano. Connor comes in and becomes thoughtful, so you decide to teach him how to play.10. Ralph has been avoiding your for days, and you become worried. Trying to confront him leads to an unintentional connection, and a surprising declaration in the way only androids can accomplish. (semi-NSFW)11. You marvel at the snow. Luther attempts, and eventually succeeds, in coaxing you inside to warm up.12. You are overwhelmed on the day of your wedding. Luckily, your husband-to-be, Connor, is with you every step of the way.





	1. Heartbeat - Connor/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Old to me, and new to you! A collection of all the stuff I've written for D:BH from my tumblr!
> 
> Enjoy, you guys!

Connor had noticed it the very first moment he had met you.

You were new to the precinct, but not to the job, as you had been transferred off of a referral from your previous boss some several cities away. Many seemed to know your name, and a quick search online told Connor why. You were a young hero, of sorts, well known for your tenacious energy, quick thinking, and determination to ensure the safety of victims, by any means.

In simpler terms, you were a reckless, stubborn human being with a knack for getting yourself into trouble, all with good intentions.

You were nice enough upon your meeting him. Actually, you were a very pleasant person, all smiles and genuine warmth, even toward Gavin. There was something incredibly…unnerving about you, however, and it took Connor a moment to realize the issue he was having with your presence.

“Your heartbeat.”

“I’m sorry?” you questioned with a confused lilt to your words, not having quite caught what Connor had said.

“Your heartbeat,” he spoke again, “or, excuse me, lack thereof. I can’t detect it. It’s rather concerning. Are you alright?”

You gave a sheepish laugh, reaching up toward your chest and giving it a gentle pat.

“Yeah, I’m good. More than good, really. I’m actually part metal, if you can believe that.”

“What? You’re shitting me,” Hank spoke up, not fully believing you.

“It’s true,” you continued, reaching for your neck and tugging at the metal chain there until you pulled out a small charm connected to the end of it from beneath your shirt.

“See this? Medical staff see this bad boy, and they know right away I’ve got some biocomponent odds and ends on the inside. Thanks to Cyberlife, I’m an officially working guinea pig with a pump for a heart.”

Connor had already scanned the charm, of which held information about the biocomponent within your chest. It worked quite similar to a normal heart, except the flow of fresh, oxygenated blood was constant and not having to be forced through separate chambers. If anything, the replacement organ gave you a chance at an even longer life without the fear of any heart-related problems, though the reason why you had gotten it surely hadn’t been good.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Hank said, “an actual cyborg. Brings a whole new meaning to the word ‘heartless’, don’t you think?”

You rolled your eyes at the Lieutenant.

“Go ahead, get your jokes out. I’ve heard plenty of them for a lifetime.”

“Don’t tempt me,” he said with a chuckle as his attention was suddenly taken by another officer for the moment. The distraction gave you a chance to look over at Connor, who hadn’t so much as budged.

“I hope it doesn’t bother you too much,” you spoke gently, afraid you had somehow spooked the android. “I haven’t had anyone else actually point it out, before, not having a heartbeat.”

“It’s fine, Detective,” Connor assured. “I was merely…concerned that something was amiss. I’m glad you’re alright.”

You smiled at him, of which Connor returned easily.


	2. Safety, Wherever, With You - Ralph/Reader

Ralph had looked so scared when you found him again, huddled away in a corner and attempting to keep his tremors to a minimum. He’d jumped when you moved the boxes hiding him away from sight, yet his terror-filled gaze turned relieved upon seeing you.

“Y-you found Ralph,” he whispered, almost giddy with your presence. You smiled, reaching for him and pulling the android into a desperate hug. His arms were around you just as quickly, fingers digging into the fabric of your shirt harshly, as if you were barely close enough.

The moment was short-lived, however, as heavy footsteps neared rather suddenly. You had just barely evaded being spotted on your way in, possibly by sheer luck, and you only hoped that same luck stayed with you as you led Ralph out and as far away as possible.

“Do you trust me?” you whispered, pulling away to cup his face, ensuring he met your gaze. He seemed surprised at your suddenness, but the smile you received was nearly blinding.

“Ralph trusts you.”

You leaned in and pressed a fleeting kiss to his cheek.

“Follow me closely, okay? And don’t look back.”

–

A fleeting glance at a television in town the following day showed news headlines of the android revolution being a success. The peaceful protests had garnered mass attention, and from hushed whispers, it was apparent that many people were seeing androids in a good light. There were still far too many others, however, that detested them, and it was that very reason that you and Ralph continued further south.

“My Dad has a country home a couple states further,” you explained to Ralph as you drove along, “sitting on a pretty secluded plot of land. You’ll be safe, there, until all of this mess blows over.”

“Will (Y/n) stay with Ralph?” he asked suddenly, panicked by your words. “Ralph doesn’t want to be alone, no. What if the humans find him when (Y/n) isn’t there?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” you said firmly, glancing over at Ralph briefly. “I promise, I’m not leaving you, not ever again, okay?”

Ralph seemed to hesitate a moment, but you were assured he understood when he gave a quiet, “Okay.”

–

Three days later found you at your destination. You were tired, not having slept the best during your nightly stops, and there was the slightest twinge in your neck from tensed shoulders the whole drive there, but it was all worth it to be able to live without fear of protesters and authority figures busting down your door.

You ushered Ralph inside, deciding on grabbing your quickly packed belongings later, and began turning on the lights. From the looks of things, your Dad had already been by to clear any surfaces of dust, as well as stock the fridge and pantry, enough to allow you time to settle in and really make the place feel like-

“This is home for Ralph and (Y/n)?”

You turned to look at the android, watching him momentarily as he looked around in wonder.

“Yeah, this is home,” you answered, and immediately, you were greeted by his gaze and the brightest smile that could melt the very snow outside.

“Ralph has never had a home, no, not like this.”

You returned his smile with a smaller, gentler version of your own, moving toward him and pulling him into a hug.

“You’ll always have a home with me, Ralph,” you murmured, humming when his arms wound tightly around your waist.

He was safe, here, with you, and you would ensure it stayed that way.


	3. Dog Magnet - Connor/Reader

“Would you like to accompany me to the dog park? I’m taking Sumo, and Hank refuses to go with me, anymore.”

The question wasn’t surprising, but it was one you hadn’t expected. Even more unexpected was the explanation that followed it.

“Uh, yeah. Of course, yeah,” you answered with a smile, placing a bookmark within your current favorite novel to mark the page for later.

You stood with a stretch, turning to find Connor clipping Sumo’s leash to the gentle giant’s collar. Sumo, in turn, seemed mildly interested in the proceedings, leaning into Connor as he knelt before the Saint Bernard and giving a low grumble of contentment as the android ran gentle fingers through thick fur.

“Question,” you started as Connor stood and faced you, “why does Hank refuse to go to the dog park, exactly?”

“It’s not the dog park that Hank has an issue with,” Connor explained, “but rather my presence within the dog park. For no discernible reason, I seem to...attract the attention of all canines within the vicinity.”

“That…that sounds amazing, actually,” you commented with a wide grin, conjuring an image of Connor being surrounded by a mass of dogs, all eager to gain his attention.

“Hank says it’s problematic.”

“I don’t see any problem with an army of dogs wanting your affection.”

“It becomes problematic when leaving the park.”

“Guess we’ll cross that bridge, when we get there,” you said with a shrug, taking hold of Connor’s hand and leading him out of the house with Sumo trotting just behind you both.

The dog park wasn’t too far, roughly a fifteen minute walk. Connor led the way toward a bench shaded by a large tree, a perfect spot that kept the sun from your eyes and allowed a cool place for Sumo to relax, of which he was more than eager to do.

Not but three minutes later, a small visitor trotted closer, a little Miniature Pinscher sniffing the air cautiously as Sumo raised his head at the sudden newcomer. He didn’t deem the other dog as a threat, apparently, because his head was soon back on the soft grass, and the resignation of the min pin’s presence had the pup moving closer until he was sitting at Connor’s feet.

“Hello, Chew,” Connor greeted, reaching down to pat at the dog’s head of which earned him a small, excited whine and several little nibbles to his fingers.

“Chew?” you asked aloud, watching the interaction with astonishment.

“Yes, his name is Chew. His owner is just over there,” Connor pointed toward a woman who was chatting with another woman, perhaps her friend. “She named him Chew because he likes to chew on everything. Fingers, twigs, rocks, shoes – there’s nothing he won’t go after, or so she’s told me.”

Connor suddenly pointed toward the right where two other dogs were trotting over, one an old Hound Dog with the slightest limp in one of her hind legs, and the other a German Sheppard.

“Those two are Belle and Michi,” he said with a beaming smile, clearly happy to see the pets coming his way.

In the span of two more minutes, five other dogs came over to greet Connor, three of which had tugged their owners over in order to say hello. Connor was able to name all of them, of course, and even told you about the first time he had met them and their owners.

“You’re literally a dog magnet,” you mused while petting at a slightly trembling teacup Chihuahua in your lap, the fiercest of the bunch. Her owner assured she was all bark and no bite, only looking for the attention and attempting authority over all the other larger pups, of which didn’t pay her any mind.

“I don’t think that’s a possible thing to be,” Connor countered, “though I do find it strange and welcoming that dogs like me just as much as I like them. They’re all so wonderful.”

You watched Connor for a moment as he pet over several fluffy heads with the sweetest smile on his face, the most content you had ever seen the android.

“Yeah,” you agreed, “they sure are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	4. Story of the Skin - Markus/Reader

Markus noticed the little details.

Having been under Carl’s care, he had learned many things from the man he was proud to call his father, one of them being that the little things mattered. Small details were things often overlooked, but were just as often what led to better understanding and discovery. Carl credited his success to such things as using small details to his advantage, creating pieces that wouldn’t have been as popular, had he not added such minor swipes of color here, or changed the flow of the paint there.

He wasn’t completely sure if that was true, but Markus learned to appreciate minor little things, all the same.

That was how you came into his life, after all.

Not only did Markus appreciate the little details, he also had an immense appreciation for art, in general. Hand-painted pieces remained some of his favorite work, whether professional or self-taught by practice of wall graffiti. Each painting held a story, some form of history the artist wanted told, and he understood the need for expression.

It was as he was admiring a mural against faded red brick on the outside of a building that you passed him by. Your tattoos caught his attention, the cacophony of colorful, inked patterns against your skin having immediately taken his interest from his peripheral. He had turned with just enough time to spot a mix of flowers and a swirling galaxy of stars before you disappeared into the next building over, a tattoo shop.

His curiosity had been piqued.

Carl had tattoos, faded lines and swirls of color that had aged rather well upon both his arms. Markus had learned the man’s story through the art painted on his skin, how it was a means for his younger self to both stand out and express his love for what he did.

Markus had wondered if he, too, could wear his own story on his sleeves, so to speak. Was it possible for an android to carry ink within their artificial skin? It was a question he would hopefully learn the answer to, shortly.

When he entered the shop, he wasn’t surprised to find you behind the counter, the walls decorated in hundreds of tattoo ideas for those still unsure of what exactly they wanted. You, however, startled at having someone enter so soon, your terminal not yet having been powered on.

“Oh! Hey, there! Just gimme a sec to set up, and I’ll help you out,” you greeted, smile warm as you began singing in and situating the counter how you preferred.

“Take your time,” Markus eased, smiling back gently as he gazed at the works around him. There were many small, dainty tattoos to choose from, many meant for those who were just seeking out their first choice, or something rebellious. There were other drawn pieces, however, that were significantly detailed, and would surely take several sessions to complete.

He wondered how long it took for you to complete the fully colored sleeve along your right arm.

“Human or android?”

Markus turned abruptly with a mild, “Excuse me?”

You startled again, thinking his abruptness was him being affronted.

“I-I asked if you were human or android. Not to be rude, of course! There’s a different procedure for both, and I want to make sure I do it right.”

“So androids _can_ get tattoos, then?” Markus queried.

You smiled brightly, if a bit relieved, at his curious question.

“Yeah, of course they can! Well, not everywhere, just yet, but they definitely can, here.”

Markus sent a curious expression your way, head tilting ever so slightly.

“What do you mean?”

Your eyes lit up at his inquiry, a look of barely contained delight within their depths as your hands came together in a single clap. Excitement, he realized, and for a good reason.

“So, about six months ago, an android came in wanting a beautiful back tattoo, had the design and everything ready. I set up all my equipment, cleaned and outlined her skin, the whole shebang, but as soon as the gun touched down, the ink dispersed, along with her skin!

"I felt so bad, but I’d never done a piece on an android before, and I had no idea the synthetic epidermis wouldn’t take the ink without dispersing. Apparently, a few others had already tried inking androids in various locations in the U.S., and some have accidentally done irreversible damage to the skin grafting.”

“And yet, you say there’s a way it can be done,” Markus voiced slowly, almost skeptically.

“Like I said, I felt so bad that I couldn’t give this lovely woman the tattoo she really wanted, so I did some research, and some tinkering. Here, let me show you.”

With a wave of your hand for him to follow, you led Markus to one of the open stalls, presumably your own, that held all the necessities of a licensed tattoo shop. Colorful inks in various brands lined the counter, as well as a couple different sketches for possible returning customers. Curiously, though, there was also a tablet connected to a small, thin USB hook-up, as well as a small terminal tucked away in the corner.

“With the help of a very good friend and three months of online classes, I was able to design a program that allows me to safely tattoo androids via digital coding.”

“That’s rather impressive,” Markus said with a touch of awe. “How does it work, exactly?”

“I can draw up any design, add any colors and shading to a customer’s specifications, and then I upload the design into the program. Then, I can connect the program to the customer, where it maps out their body specifications to allow me to place the tattoo in any area they want. It’s painless, doesn’t decode or recode anything, simply adds a bit of code that allows the skin grafting to expose the image.”

You reached down to the last drawer along the bottom of the counter space, opening it and pulling out what looked to be a photo album. You confirmed it by opening the booklet and angling it for Markus to see, showing off several photos of smiling androids with their beautiful and intricately designed tattoos.

“It’s…not quite patented, yet, but we’re getting there! Soon, people can take a class and learn how to use the program to tattoo androids all over the country!”

Markus took in the sight of the smiling androids with a growing smile of his own. He could only imagine their joy upon obtaining something so simple, yet so meaningful to them.

Truly, you had done so much for his people without even realizing it.

“All that work, just to ensure androids could be just as decorated as humans.”

“Well, yeah,” you agreed nonchalantly while putting away the photo album, as if what you had done was barely anything at all. “Everyone deserves a chance to tell their story, don’t they? Many like to show it on their skin. If humans can do it, why not androids?”

“What’s your story, then?”

Your gaze turned to that of surprise.

“My story? It can’t be anything interesting, compared to yours.”

“How would you know if I haven’t gotten a chance to tell you?” Markus shot back, voice lilting and playful.

You grinned slowly.

“Touché, sir.”

“Markus, please,” he introduced, reaching out his hand for you to take. He watched as you glanced at his hand and reached out without hesitation to shake it in a proper greeting.

He rather liked the blooming lily speckled with stardust that grazed the top of your hand.

“Markus, then. I’m (Y/n),” you said gently, pulling away just enough to give him a good once-over.

“So, were you wanting a tattoo, or just curious, for now?”

“I’ve got an idea in mind,” Markus answered, “though I’d like your input, as well as your story, if you’re inclined to share it.”

The look you gave him was that of surprise, once more, though you weren’t put off by his slight advance. Rather-

“I’ve got some time before my first booked client,” you answered, hands clasping in front of you momentarily before you reached for a seat, “so, why the hell not? But I want to hear yours, too.”

“I think I can do that,” Markus said, tone remaining playful and light as he followed your lead and sat beside you. He had all evening, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	5. Peanut Butter Service Dog - Connor/Reader

It wasn’t often you brought your dog to work with you, as he was a large breed, and you didn’t want him getting in the way. German Shepherds were common within the police force, however, so keeping him away only seemed silly, especially since he got along great with your coworkers. He was a registered support dog, to boot, and seeing as how you had been particularly anxious that morning, there was no way you were keeping him at home.

Just like the good boy he was, PB stayed by your desk dutifully, nudging at your knee every so often for a few gentle pats before getting comfortable once more.

Around one, you were just beginning to sign off your terminal for your lunch break when a familiar voice caught your attention.

“I didn’t realize your German Shepherd was a service dog.”

You looked up to find Connor standing just a couple feet away from your desk, keeping a respectable distance from PB.

“It’s not common knowledge,” you assured almost sheepishly, looking down to find PB looking at Connor curiously. “I don’t always need him when I go out, but I almost had an anxiety attack this morning and decided I would bring him along, just to be on the safe side.”

“What’s his name?” Connor asked.

“PB,” you answered, “short for _‘peanut butter’_.”

“Peanut butter?”

“When I got him as a puppy, his favorite treat was peanut butter. He would spin around in circles anytime he saw me get the jar out. It was the silliest thing! So, I started calling him PB, and it just stuck.”

“What a very nice name for a very good dog,” Connor said, smiling lightly as you stood. “I was coming to see if you would like some company for your lunch break.”

“I would like that,” you said, though paused at the slight hesitance in Connor’s expression as he looked down at your sweet boy. PB had stood with you, keeping to your side and waiting diligently for you to move first.

“He’s…technically working, correct?”

You were slightly confused by the question, but realized what Connor meant as soon as you saw his hands flex by his sides.

“Yeah,” you answered sympathetically, though smiling as you added, “but if you wanna meet up after work at my place, I’m sure he’d love someone else to play around with.”

Connor immediately perked up at your words, a genuine smile gracing his lips.

“I would like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	6. Reckless Actions and Altercations - Gavin Reed/Reader

A simple check-in on a lead in any case always had the potential of turning into something dangerous. Anyone on the field had to be ready for anything to happen, so remaining vigilant and aware of your surroundings at all times was vital in maintaining the upper hand.

That, of course, didn’t mean there weren’t some surprises.

“Stay the fuck down,” Gavin whisper-shouted towards you from your crouched position several feet away. You had both taken cover under a hail of bullets aimed in your direction, a simple tip on a possible suspect having turned deadly in only a matter of moments.

You had been outnumbered, five to two, and though three of your attackers had been subdued, the two still active hadn’t let up on the shooting in the slightest.

“Give it up, guys,” you shouted, earning a scowl from Gavin, “you’re only making things worse for yourselves!”

“Are you _seriously_ trying to reason with these idiots?!” Gavin spat quietly. “You’re giving away our location!”

You ignored Gavin’s heated words, knowing damn well what you were doing.

“We can work something out! Just put the guns down. No one else has to get hurt!”

A couple more shots fired off, and then there was sudden, worrying silence. You looked toward Gavin, who seemed just as confused as you were. He lifted his gun a bit higher, and you followed suit, knowing that there was no other way out of the building except from where you had initially entered.

There was a soft sound coming from just ahead of you, one that Gavin had also picked up on. You gave him a look, one he recognized immediately, but before he could dissuade you, you had already stood up and taken aim.

Two shots popped off from your gun, one missing the target and one embedding into the guy’s shoulder, but it was enough to down him with a shout. There was a third shot, and it was your turn to shout in pain, immediately dropping back to the ground to avoid any further damage.

Another hail of bullets fired, and then another bout of silence, save for your target’s pained grunts as Gavin moved to cuff him until backup could arrive. The other guy must’ve met his end from Gavin’s own shots, as his attention shifted quickly to you.

“You’re fucking stupid, you know that?” he grumbled as he moved to you, carefully pulling you toward him to assess the damage. He was trying to hide it, you could tell, but you’d been his partner for a while, now. He was panicked over your safety.

“Gee, thanks, Gav, n-never knew I had such loving s-ah!-pport from my partner,” you ground out through clenched teeth, reacting to the hard press of Gavin’s hand to your wound. It didn’t seem like it was life threatening; you were pretty sure the bullet had gone clean through, and it hadn’t hit anything vital. But it hurt like nothing else, and there was an ample enough amount of blood that it would become worrying within several short minutes. It was a damn good thing back-up was already on the way.

“You could’ve waited! Another team coming in would’ve been the perfect distraction-”

“They were already coming t-to us,” you forced through a groan as the wound throbbed, the action only causing Gavin to press harder to stave off the flow of blood. “They…they would’ve gotten to us first if I hadn’t…if I had stayed still.”

“I would have seen him from my vantage point. I was right behind you, damnit! Right there!”

“Stop acting like a child G-ah…Gavin.”

“I wouldn’t have to, if my partner wasn’t so reckless! Can’t believe the shit you pull, sometimes. Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“Just trying to protect you,” you murmured, and that seemed to shut him up for a moment. He stared down at you, seemingly baffled and, if you weren’t reading too much into his expressions, mildly embarrassed. Maybe you had lost more blood than you thought.

Gavin gave a small scoff, though there was a hint of a smile trying to lift the corners of his lips.

“Yeah, don’t bother. You’re barely capable of looking after yourself. You’re lucky I’m your partner.”

A gasping chuckle left your lips as you blinked slowly, the sound of rushed footfalls coming closer. Looks like backup finally arrived.

“Yeah,” you mused, “guess I am. Lucky, that is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	7. The Next Step in a Relationship - Connor/Reader

Connor had been looking around, clearly overwhelmed and anxious in a way he had never been, before. He’d been there several times that week on his own, carefully trying to prepare for any outcome. It was a big step in his relationship with you, one you had both talked about before, and now that it was actually happening-

“Connor? Hey, are you alright?”

He turned to you quickly, warm brown eyes nearly fluttering in a startled fashion.

“Yes, I’m alright.”

“You sure? We don’t have to make a choice today, you know.”

He looked over your features, how your brow had creased in worry over him. He wasn’t sure if you knew or not, but your lips pouted ever so slightly when you worried, and it was always so endearing to him.

Connor’s smile was gentle and rather sudden, given how anxious he had seemed as you had both looked around, but it eased your worry, all the same

“I know, but I have a feeling we’ll be leaving with our hands full,” he replied, leaning forward to kiss your cheek.

As he pulled away, the door to the back area opened. Miranda, one of the employees of the establishment, came out holding a red leash, leading forward yet another dog. Instantly, your heart was melting, and Connor could see the absolute adoration you already held over the Husky breed.

“This is Nuka,” Miranda introduced as she led the Husky closer. “She’s a full-breed Husky, five years old. All of her shots are up to date, she’s house-trained, fantastic with other animals, and has such a spunky personality.”

Nuka had become curious as Miranda spoke, moving forward on her own and sniffing around your shoes and up your legs. Her tail began to wag as she tried to get closer, but was held off by Miranda’s light tug at the leash. Instead, she sat on her haunches, ears perked up and tongue hanging out as she panted for a brief moment.

“What happened to her leg?” you asked, having noticed the missing front limb almost immediately. Miranda hesitated a moment in answering, and it was obvious that she had been asked the question many times.

“There was an infection from a previous minor wound that was left untreated by the previous owner. Unfortunately, it had become so severe that the vet had to take the leg. B-but she’s such a sweetheart, and she’s not hindered at all with only three legs. Just yesterday, I saw her trying to-”

“I want her,” you said, causing Miranda to pause in her defensive ramblings.

“You do?” she asked, clearly surprised.

You looked to Connor, who was practically beaming as he caught your gaze.

“I think she’ll make a wonderful addition to our home,” he said, and it was all the push you needed to kneel down and properly introduce yourself to Nuka. Connor followed suit, kneeling down and allowing Nuka to sniff his hand in greeting.

She was perfect in every way.

“So, how much is the adoption?”


	8. Proposal Under The Stars - Markus/Reader

Markus couldn’t think of a better time than at that very moment to finish what he had started for the evening. He had made you dinner, one of your favorite meals cooked to perfection, and sat with you as you enjoyed it. You both talked, and laughed, and carried on even after your plate was empty, before he suggested an evening ride outside of the city.

Unbeknownst to you, he had already packed your car with blankets and pillows, fully intent on stopping in a secluded space he had sought out earlier that week for the both of you to stargaze. You went along with his request excitedly, even helped him set up your comfortable little nest of comfort as soon as he made his plans known.

You must have gazed at the night sky for hours as you talked. It was funny, but with Markus, it felt as if you never ran out of things to talk about. Even when the space between you grew silent for short bursts of time, it was always comfortable, welcomed, relaxing.

No matter where you were, what you may or may not have talked about, every moment with Markus felt like home. Markus felt the same way, finding he could not think of his future without you by his side.

“I know there’s tradition in this,” he spoke suddenly, shifting about as he fiddled with something at his side, “but we’re already lying here, and I would hate to move away from you.”

He brought his hand up above the both of you, revealing a dark maroon box within his grasp. You stared at it curiously for only a moment before your eyes widened considerably, glancing between Markus and the box.

“Markus-!”

“Would you do me the honor marrying me, even though I’m selfish and didn’t ask you from my knee?”

You swatted at his shoulder with a choked laugh, feeling your eyes sting with the start of happy tears. As if to further convince you, he revealed the ring inside, a beautiful, curling band with a light blue stone in the center, dotted by tiny clear stones on either side of it.

The ring obviously didn’t matter. You had already made your decision, long before he had asked you, and he knew it.

“Of course, I will, you silly man!”

He chuckled at your overwhelmed state, gently reaching for your left hand. It was easy to slip on the ring, the cool metal warming quickly against your finger. It was even easier leaning into the kiss he pressed to your lips shortly after, sweet and assuring and welcoming you home, no matter where on earth you were.

The stars twinkled above you, sharing in your surreal moment with the man you loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	9. Show Me Your Heart (Through Music) - Connor/Reader

The gentle melody of the piano filled your home as your fingers moved slowly over the keys, playing a soft tune. You were feeling light and airy, your heart joyous after the news of the final few Bills being enacted through Congress for the rights of androids. There was cause for celebration, and no doubt, there would be quite the party once Markus and his company returned to Detroit, victorious.

For now, you were content to let your heart and your hands guide you over the black and white keys, notes carrying light and remaining on higher key tones.

“You’ve heard, then?”

You turned to find Connor entering your study, fingers still playing, if a bit slower. He must have just got home, as he still had his coat on. His smile was genuine and sweet, and you had a hunch he’d heard your music and had immediately come to find you.

Connor had gotten good at understanding your mood through the way you played.

“Yes,” you answered with your own smile, following his movements as he came to sit beside you on the bench. “I watched the whole conference on TV. I’m pretty sure I screamed, I was so happy. Oh, accidentally kicked the leg of the coffee table right after the announcement, too, so I’m not sure if it was out of excitement, or pain.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just a little bruised toe, nothing broken.”

Your fingers had slowed considerably, holding the keys for longer periods of time before moving to the next. Connor watched your hands intently as you played.

“How long have you been here?” he asked.

“For a while,” you answered. “I’m just incredibly happy for you…for everyone. I needed to focus my excited energy on something.”

“Have I told you how fascinating I find your talent?”

“You might have mentioned it before,” you teased with a grin, watching as Connor’s lips curled up slyly before settling into something much gentler.

“You taught yourself this skill, acquired it through hard work and constant practice. You learned how to understand the notes and how their combined cadence can move others to emotions.”

“It took so much of my time, in middle school,” you admitted, “but I love music, and I adore the piano. If I had to go back and do it all over again, I would.”

You looked to Connor with a silly grin. “Though, gotta say, the way you can just…download a program and learn something new is rather useful. Wish I could’ve done that.”

“As useful as it may seem, I doubt it would have meant as much in the long run. There are some things that are meant to be learned through perseverance, I’ve come to find. It has to be…felt.”

Surprised, you gazed at Connor, finding that he was still looking at your hands as they came to a stop. He seemed confused by that and looked up at you, bright eyes gleaming in the light. Impulsively, you reached for his hand, telling him to keep it relaxed as you guided it to the piano keys.

“I read a lot of online guides when I taught myself how to play,” you began, positioning his hand above a specific chord of notes. “Easiest thing to learn is the basic set of notes, or where you should start your hands before playing. Your pointer finger on your right hand starts on what’s called middle C…”

You jumped into explaining the basics of what you had learned so long ago, teaching him the notes and how to use his fingers over the keys. Connor took to learning quickly, of which you expected, and his rapt attention had you feeling almost electric. Within half an hour, he was following your lead through a somewhat simple Mozart piece without a hitch, fingers gliding just as easily as yours over the keys.

“You’re a natural,” you said as you paused your movements, feeling your fingers ache after the couple of hours you had been there.

“I was programmed to adapt quickly,” Connor stated matter-of-factly. “Though, I enjoyed your teaching me. It feels…more genuine than downloading a program.”

You smiled as you stood and moved behind Connor, encouraging him to scoot toward the middle of the bench.

“Think you could play something on your own?”

“I’m rather confident in my abilities, thanks to you. What would you like me to play?”

“Show me your heart.”

Connor paused to look at you over his shoulder, a gleam in his eyes.

“While I’m capable of showing it to you easily enough, I’m unsure how removing my thirium pump would-”

“You know what I mean,” you giggled, swatting at his shoulder playfully. He gave a short chuckle in turn, eyes moving back to the piano. His hands lifted to the starting keys, position relaxed. Everything was still and quiet for nearly a minute, long enough that you nearly reached out to make sure Connor was alright-

He began to play, fingers ghosting delicately over black and white keys as music once again filled your home. The song was intense and sincere, the sound of it making your hands tingle and your eyes burn with tears. You could feel it, the cadence, the emotion behind the notes and how they resonated within your very soul.

You couldn’t help but thread your fingers through his soft hair, needing to touch Connor in some way, to ground you as you closed your eyes and let his song pull you to and fro. The contact didn’t hinder him in the slightest, only seemed to intensify his playing as he shifted into a different tune, deeper notes becoming longer and drawn out as higher notes shifted endlessly.

Like you had done previously, Connor was playing what his heart felt at that moment. What you didn’t realize until later was that his heart was filled with love and adoration for you, and he finally had a way to show it through something you could both understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	10. Connection - Ralph/Android!Reader (semi-NSFW)

The whole ordeal had been a complete accident, starting off.

Ralph had been acting odd lately, the sort of odd that left him stand-offish and distant, hesitant in socializing. He wasn’t a social butterfly, not even with his slowly improving mental state, but with you, he was always eager for conversation and light touches. He’d barely acknowledged your presence within the house over the course of the last three days, however, and, perhaps just as startling, he hadn’t attempted brushing against you or kissing your cheek as he tended to do whenever he saw fit, which was often.

It hurt to have him so distant from you.

You decided the best course of action would be to try and approach Ralph with gentle words. He was coming in from the backyard garden, finding comfort in his initially programmed purpose of horticulture whenever he was feeling antsy or stressed. It was no coincidence that he spent most of his time outside the past few days.

Before he could move completely out of the living room, you had called his name in earnest. That had been enough to stop him in his tracks, but he refused to turn toward you, choosing instead to look down at his feet as he fiddled with his scarred fingers. This wasn’t like him, at all.

“What’s wrong, Ralph?” you questioned lightly, though you were sure you sounded upset. “Why are you avoiding me?”

“Ralph…Ralph doesn’t know what (Y/n) is talking about,” he answered quickly, words catching as he tried to scurry away and avoid the confrontation.

You couldn’t let that happen.

Without much thought, you rushed to grab hold of Ralph’s hand, hearing the startled yelp at the action as he tried to pull back.

And then you were suddenly hearing everything and nothing all at once, seeing flashes of memories that were not your own and warbled voids of scrambled code, thoughts and feelings bombarding you in a matter of microseconds, some blurred and distorted, others so viscerally clear that it had you physically gasping at the intensity. It was you who pulled away, this time, wide eyes looking to Ralph, who seemed just as startled.

When his gaze fell to his hand, you looked, as well, noticing his synthetic skin was slowly creeping back into place over burned plastic plates. Looking down at your own arm confirmed the evidence of your sight, simulated epidermis creeping back into place over pearlescent white plastic.

You had connected. You and Ralph had connected in the most surreal way, had shared a plethora of information with the briefest contact. It was a raw experience, and so overwhelming after days of distance from your anxious boyfriend that it had you reeling.

“Ralph saw things,” he whispered, his gaze intense as he focused on you. “Ralph saw the woman. Claira. She hurt you.”

“Those kids,” you started, blinking away tears, “in the park. They _dragged_ you, and the fire…you were so scared-”

“Hard times,” Ralph cut in briskly. “Ralph doesn’t like talking about it.”

“I’m so sorry, Ralph,” you whispered, wanting to comfort him, but suddenly afraid to touch him.

How had you established such a connection without prompting? A possible trigger could have been the scarring along Ralph’s hands, parts of his skin unable to completely mold over the damaged plates. You had touched his hands plenty of times before, but you were both emotionally compromised, enough that your own mechanics had worked on autopilot and established a connection through the meager prompting of Ralph’s exposed plating.

“Ralph felt other things,” he spoke in earnest, wide, mismatched eyes staring into you as he shuffled a bit closer. “Ralph felt your fear, yes, from the past. But he could feel you worry for him. (Y/n) thinks she did something wrong, but Ralph is to blame.”

With a suddenly wide grin, he held up his hand to you, skin becoming translucent before disappearing in a climb down his palm and past his wrist.

“Let Ralph show you! Ralph can’t explain very well, but he can show you, now, yes!”

You hesitated, though the eager shuffle of Ralph’s feet as he moved even closer had you reaching out, if only to keep him happy. You watched, this time, as your synthetic skin faded away in a steady crawl down your hand, revealing the smooth surface of your palm. Ralph wasted no more time and quickly pressed his hand to yours, the rush of thought and feeling making you dizzy.

Again, it was overwhelming, seeing and hearing everything and nothing at the same time, quiet static and loud exclamations, and lines of code moving so fast, your own processors could barely keep up. Whispers of _‘cute’_ and _‘lovely’_ and _‘magnificent’_ drifted through the loud echoes of **“I LovE yOu!”** declarations, tiny fears of _'not enough’_ and _'damaged’_ fading under the weight of unending adoration. All of it was coalescing into a continued spiral of emotion that seeped into every line of code that made you into the person you were.

The tears that finally fell from your eyes were ones of absolute awe.

“Ralph was afraid to say anything,” he said quietly, his gaze never having left yours through the whole exchange. “He loves (Y/n) so much, too much. Ralph didn’t want to scare her away.”

“Ralph,” you whispered almost reverently, knowing that he, too, could feel your thoughts and emotions, could feel just how much his own were affecting you.

“Ralph likes when you say his name,” he murmured in reply, and, like a switch, the connection shifted into something _more_. Along with Ralph’s strong emotions of love and adoration came sudden shocks of something far more primal, a want to be closer, a _need_ to do more, _feel_ more.

“R-Ralph,” you gasped, feeling the tingle of your connection travel up your arm and across your body in the most pleasant way. The growl that escaped Ralph only added to the feeling, the deeper rumble sounding off in your ears and through your connection nearly drowning you in sensations you had never experienced before.

“Yes, like that! Say Ralph’s name like that, again,” he urged as he pressed closer, his body surging against yours. You cried out in surprise, trembled at his touch and the _want, need, more_ that threaded its way into your thoughts.

Without warning, Ralph had pushed you into the wall with a rush of force, the slight prickle of pain against your receptors only heightening the euphoric feeling coursing through you. You were gasping in air as your systems began to heat exponentially, cooling fans whirring to life in an attempt to keep you from overheating.

“Ralph, pl-please,” you rasped, unsure what you were wanting from him, but knowing that he was the only thing keeping you grounded just as he was the very one who was undoing you from the inside out.

“You feel so nice,” he groaned as he pushed against your body, fingers of your connected hands twining together as he shoved ever closer. His mouth was on your neck, small, whining sounds escaping him while teeth and tongue scraped against your skin. Your back arched into the touch, a shout leaving you, free hand coming up to thread into his hair in order to keep him where he was.

_“So good, so good! Look at (Y/n), my (Y/n). So sweet, so soft. All for Ralph to love!”_

“Ra-ah! Ple- I can’t ta-hah-!”

_“She loves Ralph, too! She loves Ralph! Ralph will show his love. He will make (Y/n) feel so good! Ralph will show (Y/n) his love.”_

The thoughts and feelings intensified, nearly whiting out any other processors as your body trembled and rocked against Ralph. His teeth were digging hard into your skin as his free hand found its way up your shirt, petting and scratching at the soft skin of your abdomen with blunted nails. The feeling had you teetering on the edge of a precipice you couldn’t identify, but you wanted to fall over it so bad, _so bad, please, Ralph, I need it!_

_“(Y/n) is so lovely like this. Ralph will help. Ralph has you.”_

With a cry of Ralph’s name, your whole being overloaded with _feeling_ and sensitivity, leaving your limbs quaking and your systems momentarily going offline. When you reboot, you were still being pinned to the wall, your hand still connected to Ralph, who was gently pecking at the side of your neck and petting your hair. He was trembling against you, too, and it was a wonder either of you were still standing.

“I’m sorry, so sorry,” Ralph was mumbling as he continued to press tiny kisses along your exposed skin, seeming momentarily frantic. He hadn’t anticipated on you blacking out, nor had you, honestly.

“I’m alright,” you whispered, the sound of your voice gaining his attention. He almost looked upset.

“Did Ralph h-hurt you? Ralph didn’t mean to, he lost control! Ralph loves (Y/n) too much, just too much.”

“It’s okay,” you assured, shaking your connected hands to draw attention to them. “Feel me, Ralph.”

Ralph paused, looking to your connected palms and closing his eyes as he basked in the glow of what had just transpired, of the warmth and comfort and adoration you felt for him. It was his turn to be close to tears, but you were quick to brush them away.

“I have you,” you said, a mirror to what he had pushed into your thoughts just moments ago, but the connotation having changed and meaning so much more.

His mood switched to that of hesitant elation, his lips tentatively pressing to yours. You hummed and pressed back, sure to let him know through your kiss and your connection that he wasn’t the only one who felt love so strongly, so fiercely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	11. Winter Wonder - Luther/Reader

Where you initially came from, snow wasn’t a very common thing.

The first time you properly saw snow fall outside of cheesy Christmas movies, you had been roughly sixteen, the season on the cusp of turning toward spring. The temperature had dropped with a cold front, and later that evening, what everyone had expected to be rain had, instead, come down in fluffy tufts of snow. It didn’t stick to the ground fully, so there hadn’t been much to build a snowman or make snow angels, but finally seeing it in person, falling from the sky and glistening in what little light surrounded you, was a memory you would never forget.

Now, even after a year of living in Canada, watching the snow fall was still such a surreal moment, one that you never tired of.

Instead of fluffy flurries, the icy drops that fell from the sky were actual snowflakes, each unique and distinguished and just as lovely as everyone described them to be.

In the distance, you could see the snowman you and Alice had made, standing tall and proud against the backdrop of white-dusted forest trees. Somewhere surrounding the snowman were several snow angels, hard to see in the darkness, but still present, the current snowfall attempting to cover up the imprints with its gentle descent.

A sigh escaped your lips, long and quiet, content.

“It’s getting late.”

You didn’t have to turn to know who was there, but you were mildly surprised you hadn’t heard him come up behind you. For all his attempts at being quiet, Luther was a large, tall figure, an intimidating presence, if one didn’t actually know him, and his footsteps weren’t always the quietest. Reminiscing about the day must have really taken all of your attention.

“It’s only around nine,” you answered, feeling the android’s large, gentle presence stop just behind you.

“You’ve been outside all day,” Luther continued, a large hand coming up to fall gently against your shoulder. There was warmth in the touch, enough that you swore you could almost feel it through the thick jacket you wore.

“I like being outside,” you countered, knowing your smile was showing in your words.

“You’ll catch a cold,” he went on, and you could tell he was responding to your playful game. “You’ll be stuck inside for a while, and that would be no fun.”

“But I’ll have you to take care of me,” you answered, turning slowly to look up at Luther’s amused expression.

“You would come to hate me and my mother-henning, as you like to call it.”

A chuckle left you at his words as you recalled the last time he worried over you when your allergies were acting up.

“I could never hate you, Luther.”

His amused smile became soft at the change in your tone, his lovely eyes falling to half-mast and mirroring the same adoration you felt for him. You could even feel your own smile change, though yours was much bigger, perhaps a bit on the dopey side, but still just as genuine.

Large hands came up to cup your cheeks, just as warm and comforting as always, even in the single-digit-degree weather that stayed constant through the winter. You gave another sigh through a hum, the heat from your breath drifting up in wispy lines that dissipated quickly.

For a brief moment, his expression shifted. It still held that adoring quality, but there was something more about it, a stronger emotion you weren’t sure you could describe, but you were almost certain you felt just the same.

You wondered if he saw you the same way you saw him. Not as a gentle giant, of course, and not necessarily for all the quirks and labels you associated with him. But you couldn’t help but wonder…did he find you just as breathtaking as you did him against the backdrop of winter?

“Your charming tactics will not work on me, this time,” Luther spoke suddenly, causing yet another chuckle to leave you.

“Are you implying they’ve worked before?”

Luther blinked once, smile still sweet and genuine.

“Let’s go inside.”

Rolling your eyes, you reached up and pried one of his hands from your face with extreme ease, twining your gloved fingers through his bare ones. He seemed happy with your compliance, pulling away to lead you back into the house where the fireplace was aglow and radiating warmth that you couldn’t find outside.

One last time, you looked over your shoulder at the scenery glistening in the pale lights.

“I believe Alice was eager to make you hot cocoa, once you’ve warmed up a bit.”

You looked back to Luther’s smiling face, gentle and kind and understanding.

“That sounds lovely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


	12. Overwhelmed And Full Of Love - Connor/Reader

Frankly, it was all just a bit too overwhelming to think about.

Instead, you and Connor both had wanted something a bit more private, with close friends and family there to witness an event that meant so much to you and even more to the world by way of human-android relationships. Media outlets reached out to you both heavily as the big day approached; you agreed to keep them out as much as possible.

The guest list was set in stone; your small family would be there, as would some of the DPD crew. A handful of androids you and Connor had befriended would also be there to witness your union, and a special invite had been sent out to Elijah Kamski, himself, though you didn’t expect him to appear.

When the big day was finally upon you, it was no surprise that the media had found its way to your chosen marital site; you were lucky to have several of the DPD show in uniform to ensure none of them entered the building. Everyone invited arrived within the hour, and you were surprised to find that Kamski had also taken a front row seat in the small crowd.

It was still much more overwhelming than you expected it to be.

When the music started up, however, all your nerves were put aside in the face of excitement. Meeting Connor at the end of the aisle felt both silly and _right_ , and the blindingly genuine smile that he held for you as he took your hand very nearly took your breath away.

Hank, bless his patience, had done his own research and found a way to certify himself to marry you off. He rambled a few times, sprinkled in curses here and there, and made everyone laugh with his somewhat embarrassing stories on his eye witness account of the both of you falling in love.

“And even though I’m a hardass, difficult and damn-near hard to rationalize with, it isn’t hard to see how much these two really, truly, love each other.”

By the end, you were in tears, elated and smiling so big, your heart near to bursting. Connor was gentle with wiping at your cheeks, knowing they’d be wet again shortly, but feeling compelled to comfort you, all the same.

“Now, since I know there won’t be any rejections on why these two can’t live their happily ever after stuck with each other, then by some power or whatever, go on and kiss.”

Connor laughed, but didn’t hesitate to pull you closer, leaning in and pressing his lips perfectly against yours. It was firm and wonderful, and the joyous shouts and applause from your friends and family faded away under the tender moment between a newly married couple.

He pulled away first, warm brown eyes so full of joy, so full of love, as he gazed at you.

“You are the best thing to ever happen to me,” he whispered against your lips, and you were immediate in pulling him into another searing kiss before everyone stood to congratulate you.

When you both walked out of the building, hand-in-hand, it was to the joyous shouts of both androids and humans alike, a celebration of the first human-android marriage in the world.

It was overwhelming, but Connor’s hand in yours told you that it was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!
> 
> As always, see ya in the next chapter!


End file.
